


hey piano man

by girlgrouplesbian



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgrouplesbian/pseuds/girlgrouplesbian
Summary: Haseul hires a pianist to play at her bar. Her coworkers are interested in her, in not-so-professional ways.





	hey piano man

**Author's Note:**

> Based off "Piano Man" by Mamamoo.

“Ooh, who’s that fine piece of ass?” Sooyoung murmured.

Vivi glanced up and looked at the blonde stranger that had just walked in and approached the bar. “I don’t know.”

The two of them watched as Haseul, the bar owner, walked over and talked to the blonde. Much as they strained their ears, neither of them could catch a single word.

“I hope she sticks around,” Sooyoung muttered.

The blonde and Haseul finished talking, and Haseul walked away.

“Me, too,” Vivi said, pushing Sooyoung aside and striding to the bar.

Sooyoung groaned to herself. It was gonna be harder for her to shoot her shot after Vivi worked her magic.

  
  
  


“I seem to have lost my focus when you came in, because I can’t pay attention to anything but you.” The blonde blushed a pretty shade of pink. “Hi, I’m Vivi.”

The blonde took Vivi’s proffered hand and shook it. “I’m Jinsoul.”

“And what brings you to Jane’s Nest, Jinsoul?”

“I’m going to work here!” Jinsoul said. “I’m going to play piano.”

Vivi’s gaze flicked briefly to Jinsoul’s hand. She  _ did _ have long fingers. “I see.” She smiled. “I look forward to hearing you play.”

Jinsoul grinned back. “Thanks! What do you do here?”

“Sooyoung and I are waiters.” Vivi turned and waved Sooyoung over. “Hey, Soo! Meet the new pianist!”

Sooyoung came over, clearly annoyed. Vivi grinned. Sooyoung was  _ jealous _ . Excellent. She was more likely to slip up when she was angry.

“Jinsoul, Sooyoung. Sooyoung, Jinsoul.”

Sooyoung forced a grin onto her face as she shook Jinsoul’s hand. “I hope Vivi hasn’t told you anything about me.”

“Oh, no! She just said you were a waiter!” Jinsoul’s eyebrows creased in concern. “Is there something I should know?”

Sooyoung visibly relaxed. “Vivi likes to slander my name sometimes. I’m also a dancer.”

Jinsoul’s eyes widened at that. “Really?”

“Mhm. I’m sure you’ll see a show soon enough.”

Jinsoul nodded. She almost replied, but was cut off by a buzz. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and frowned at her screen. “Sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you two!” With that, she hurried off, leaving Sooyoung and Vivi speechless.

“First one to hook up with her gets free soju for a week?” Vivi asked.

“You’re on,” Sooyoung replied instantly.

  
  
  


Haseul didn’t usually ask Jiwoo to come in early, but the boss said she needed to talk to Jiwoo about something. She wouldn’t talk about over the phone, insisting that Jiwoo needed to come in person. Jiwoo grumbled a bit, but she relented. Haseul rarely asked her for favors, and Jiwoo was getting curious.

“Hey, ‘Seul!”

Haseul jumped, slightly startled by the voice behind her. She turned around. “Hey, Jiwoo. There’s somebody I want you to meet.” She grabbed Jiwoo’s hand and led her to another room.

“Jiwoo, this is Jinsoul. She’s our new pianist. Jinsoul, this is Jiwoo. She’s our singer.”

The blonde smiled at Jiwoo and shook her hand. “Hi! I’m Jin- she just told you my name. Sorry.” She blushed.  _ Cute _ . “Is there anything I can do for you? Any songs you’d like me to learn?”

“Oh. Um. Well, Haseul didn’t tell me she’d hired a pianist. Let me go over my usual setlist, and I’ll get back to you?”

Jinsoul nodded. “Okay! Haseul has my number. Text me. I’m gonna go grab a quick bite before the bar opens.”

Jiwoo waited until Jinsoul was out of earshot to speak her mind. “She’s cute.”

“Mmm,” Haseul agreed.

“Is she single?”

“I think so.”

Jiwoo smiled to herself. She was about to have a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any set ships for this? Or a set ending? So comment with whatever ships you want! I'm even open to crossover pairings! (Assuming I'm familiar with the other group.)


End file.
